The Good Doctor
by Eiskonigin
Summary: Eva finds herself injured and in the hands of the only doctor (without a medical licence) on Pandora.


Voices and movements flickered around Eva as she slipped in and out of consciousness. It was difficult to tell what was actually happening in contrast with her memories and dreams. The last thing should could remember was climbing a tall tree, a frozen ocean stretching out before her. Her village had looked so small from up there, so quiet.

A giant, white rak flew past as she teetered on the uppermost substantial branch making the tree bend and sway beneath her. There was a loud cracking sound and Eva felt the branch drop fall away. Rather than plummeting through the pine needles, she floated gracefully towards the snowy ground. There was a strange rumbling noise and metallic clinks that filled the air around her. The earth approached her more quickly now and she awoke with a gasp, immediately feeling the ache along the hip she had landed on. Her eyes struggled to adjust to the intense white light above her and Eva fought to grasp why she could still feel so much pain after she had awoken from her a dream. The pain grew more and more intense as she forced her brain to make sense on everything. She wondered desperately why she had been climbing the tree at all but slowly reality ebbed into her memories and she realized that there were no trees around her village. Bandits had raided her town, attacking anyone they came across. Eva groaned at the memory of being struck across the face with a saw blade.

"Yer awake?" A man's voice asked. "Do ya know where y'are?"

Eva squinted through the light, trying to find the face of the person talking to her. Her cheek and forehead stung with the movement and she lifted a hand to feel what damage the blade had done to her.

"Uh-ah," the man caught her wrist and guided her hand back down. "No touching. Yer in the clinic, in Sanctuary."

"Ho-ow?" She murmured.

"Some Crimson Raiders responded to the distress signal," The deep voice explained.

Eva closed her eyes again. It was reassuring enough to know that she was being taken care of so she allowed herself to surrender to the drowsiness that tugged at her thoughts.

This time, Eva found herself lying in the snow surrounded by glistening red flowers. Their pretty petals fluttered in the breeze as she watched them, wondering which path she had taken that had brought her to this beautiful field. Above her, a shadow moved across the clear blue sky. The flowers around her bent their heads down and for a moment, Eva thought they were going to protect her but instead they started to tear at her face. She swiped at them and tried to sit up but a force held her arms and legs as they pinched and pulled at her cheek.

"-'re hurting me," she murmured. "S'op. Please, le'me go."

"Shhh," the man growled at her. "It's alrigh'."

"Stop it," she heard herself cry.

There force that had held her in place in her dream remained even though she had awoken. She pushed up against it but found that it hurt too much to move.

"Just lie still," the man said quietly. "It's gonna be okay."

He released his hold and let her adjust to her surroundings. "Do ya remember where ya are?"

"What's…" Eva wanted to touch her face where the flowers had bitten her but a hand caught her wrist.

"Yer in the clinic," he told her, settling her hand back down. "In Sanctuary."

"Oh," she recalled being told that before. Or was that the a dream?

"It's okay," the man tried to reassure her. "I'm gonna take care of ya."

"Who…?" Was all she could manage but thankfully it was enough.

"Doctor Zed," he answered.

There were few doctors on Pandora, in fact, there were none that Eva knew of. Just one man in a distant city that _thought_ he was a doctor.

"Bad?" She murmured.

"You'll have a scar on yer pretty face," He told her. "I ain't no plastic surgeon."

Eva wanted to scoff at his remark but everything hurt too much to care.

"Hell, I ain't even a real doctor."

The realization that _this_ was the distant city with the would-be doctor compelled her to sit up but even tensing her muscles made her nauseous.

The doctor chuckled, "Just relax. I'm the best there is, with or without a medical license."

Eva shut her eyes and settled back down. Whether or not he was the best, she had little choice in the matter as intense pain rushed around her head.

"What's…?" She wanted to know what had happened but pain seared across her face.

"Ya know, with a head wound like this, I don't wanna put ya under," the doctor told her. "But it's gonna be faster and less painful for ye if ya shut up."

Though a surgical mask hid most of his face, his eyes smiled at her, softening his words.

Eva simply nodded and watched the doctors fingers return to her face. It became apparent that the pain she had felt in her dream was the product of the numbing injections of which there were still three more to go.

Doctor Zed must've noticed her eyes following his hands as he worked, "Hopefully ya won't feel much after these."

Eva shrugged by way of response. The pain had started to dull with the anesthetic and now that she knew that nothing was attacking her, it was easier to concentrate on not feeling it.

"Did ya wanna watch?" He offered somewhat enthusiastically. "I got a mirror 'round here someplace. Hang on."

He disappeared into another room and reemerged with a broken shard of mirror.

"Here ye go," He said, giving her the broken glass. "Be careful with that though, this is tedious work and I don't wanna be doin' it all again if you drop that."

Eva held the shard with both hands and watched as the doctor pushed a needle though her flesh and out the other side. The black string pulled her skin together and with surprising dexterity the doctor tied it off and moved to the next stitch.

"Lucky for them goggles," The doctor said. "You'da lost an eye otherwise."

He was right. The wound started in her hairline above her right eye, stopped just above her eyebrow and then stated again on her cheek, running all the way down to her jaw.

As the doctor worked, humming cheerfully, Eva struggled to remember what had gone wrong. She had watched the Vault Hunters tear through the area and leave a trail of corpses in their wake. The creatures hadn't been able to break through their shields let alone maim them like this.

"Was that little two hundred the shield you were using?" The doctor asked, as if reading her mind. "Wouldn't've done ya much good. It's barely big enough t' stop even a bullet let alone a full melee attack from a saw blade."

 _Well duh,_ Eva thought, irritated by his nonchalant attitude.

"I got a better one ya could use," He said, cutting the thread of the final stitch and sitting back up. "Only twelve hundred dollars."

She looked at mirror, at the strange person staring back at her. "I don't think I'll be going out again," Eva mumbled quietly, the local still numbing the pain.

"Well, not with that little pistol," The doctor took the mirror from her. "You should head over to Marcus' once we're done here."

"We're not done?" Eva frowned as best she could.

"Yer don't feel anything else?" The doctor mused, smugly. "No irritation anywhere, no strange itch or ache?"

Eva looked down at her body and noticed for the first time that she was in a surgical gown. "What…?"

"You've got two fourteen inch slices across your hip, girly." The doctor motioned for her to roll onto her side.

She began to lift herself carefully over when, without warning or hesitation; the doctor lifted her gown up, exposing her bare legs, backside and waist. Eva snapped the gown out of his hand and pulled it back, wide-eyed.

"I'm not tryin' to ogle ya, girly," he told her, though his eyes said otherwise. "I'm a doctor."

"Without a medical license." Eva retorted as aggressively as she could in her groggy state. "Where are my clothes?"

"Have you seen this?" he indicated to her side.

Carefully, she strategically moved the gown until she could see part of the injury. It was bad. The bruising and welting alone was bad but there were two jagged wounds just above her hip, the skin was only held together with some bloody surgical tape.

"I had t'cut ya outta yer clothes," he pointed to a pile of rags in the corner. "I cleaned it a bit and put a local in it so I could work on yer face. Puttin' ya under seemed so dangerous. I really wasn't sure ya'd make it."

Tenderly, she poked the edge of the wound. It wasn't painful but that must've been the local. "And my…" She cleared her throat. "Underwear?" She asked at length.

He inclined his head towards the pile and she could see that behind the surgical mask, he was grinning.

"Well, it doesn't hurt right now so maybe it'll be alright," Eva considered and attempted to get up.

The doctor laughed, "I'll get ya a sheet, just stay there."

Eva poked the bruised skin again, wondering where this particular injury had come from. After a few moments, the doctor returned with a sheet; it looked almost moldy. "Don't look so disgusted," he chuckled. "You'll find most people use their washing machines to hide bullets in 'round here."

He spread the sheet over her legs up to her hips, "There now, happy?"

Eva carefully turned onto her side and let the doctor start to sew her up. It was extremely uncomfortable to have someone poking around her lower back; occasionally his gloved hand would brush the top of her buttocks and send a wave of goose bumps down her legs.

She looked around the room with her good eye and tried to focus on anything else. There was hardly a spot on any wall without a blood splatter across it, the ceiling was even worse. The floor appeared cleaner but she suspected that it was only due to the many boot marks that had scuffed the stains away and replaced them with dirt. Beside the operating table was a large steel trough that Eva prayed didn't constitute as a sterilizing area. There was a bench near what she assumed was the front door, it was mostly empty except for her pile of belongings.

"How will I leave?" She asked, eyeing the pile of discarded clothing.

"What d'ya mean?" The doctor replied distractedly, concentrating on his task.

Eva tried to ignore the movement of the sheet; she was fairly confident that she no longer as covered as she would have liked but she focused on her question. "My clothes…" She motioned to the table beside the door.

"You won't be going anywhere," The doctor replied. "That head injury means I'll wanna keep an eye on ya for a few days."

She closed her unswollen eye and tried to rest, letting the doctor poke and pull and tug her skin. Her head was starting to throb and the stitching in her face felt tight and tender.

"Besides," He continued. "Only place t'stay 'round here is Moxxi's and there ain't no way you'd get any rest there."

After a moment of silence and three unfortunate hand grazes, the doctor asked, "What do they call you?"

"Eva," she answered. "And you're Zed?"

" _Doctor_ Zed," He corrected her. "Surprised you haven't come across my vending machines."

From the corner of her good eye, she saw him gesture to the area behind him. Pushing herself up slightly, Eva saw a tall, glowing vending machine beside a hallway that led to some stairs and what must've been the rest of the clinic.

"There was one…" Eva started but talking was becoming quite painful again. "Bandits."

"Hmmmm," the doctor agreed, finally losing his cheerful manner. "They've taken over just about everywhere."

He stood up and started to work on the next section of the laceration. She was thankful to have him not so close to her backside anymore.

Another 20 or so minutes passed and the doctor told her to relax. He had stuck gauze to the wound on her hip to keep it clean and provide some kind of padding. The stitching on her face was left uncovered. "It'll need frequent cleanin'," he told her.

"That all?" She made a move to sit up but a stab of pain radiated from her hip.

The room spun suddenly and she found herself lying flat again.

"Best ya try not to exert yerself," the doctor crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Now, any pain?"

Eva nodded gingerly.

"'kay," He pulled out a needle and a vial of bright red liquid. "Wiggle yer toes, this _will_ sting."

Through her good eye, she could see that he was smiling behind his mask again. It was become apparent that the good doctor seemed to enjoy the pain side of his job.

He was right though, it stung. And wiggling her toes actually did help.

"Okay, wait there while I ready the _patient's room_ ," Dr. Zed disappeared through a door Eva hadn't noticed, it had been hidden behind some dirty privacy screens.

There was some shuffling around in another room and then a loud _bang_ , followed by an agitated, "Godammit."

When the doctor returned Eva asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yep," He replied. "So we don't get a lot of patients needin' overnight stays. Most of 'em die in the field and go through the New-U stations."

Eva waited for him to continue but he just stared down at her, the crease between his eyebrows deepening.

"So…" Eva prompted.

"So, I turned the room into a lab o' sorts," He admitted finally.

"Right," She nodded, waiting to see where this was going.

"It's not really fit for…" The doctor crossed his arms again. "I'd prefer to put yer somewhere else."

"Where?" Eva asked, growing tired of this game as well as just growing tired.

"My bed," he said at length.

Before Eva could react, he moved towards her, his arms stretched out ready to carry her. "Oh…" she tensed quickly and just as quickly felt nauseous from the pain.

"Just relax, girly," He said, almost tenderly. "I got ya."

His big arms snaked their way under her legs and behind her back. He lifted her with ease and motioned with his head, "Put yer arms around my neck."

She did as he bid and tried to concentrate on not tensing her stomach muscles. She rested her head against his shoulder, noting girlishly how muscular the doctor was. He carried her past the vending machine and up the stairs.

"Where will you sleep?" She murmured into his coat.

"There's a couch," he answered.

The room was small with mismatched furniture surrounding a slightly wonky bed. The orange and brown floral wallpaper was peeling in most places and the only window was encrusted with a thick layer of dirt. A tattered lamp perched crookedly on a pile of cardboard boxes and a stacks of echo recording devices lined the walls.

He placed her carefully onto the worn mattress and pulled the covers across her.

"Comfortable?" He asked.

Indeed she was, almost immediately she was overcome with drowsiness.

"Is that the couch?" She had noticed a small, tartan couch against the wall, opposite the foot of the bed.

"I'll move it outta here," Dr. Zed said.

"No," Eva protested quietly, on the edge of sleep. "You can sleep…"

She had decided that the doctor shouldn't be deprived of his bed just for her. The bed appeared big enough for the both of them and she didn't take up much room.

But somehow, as much as she had wanted to tell him so, her mind drifted out of the conscious world and into slumber.

It was dark when Eva opened her unswollen eye. The window, though encrusted with dirt, was darker than it was when she first arrived in the room. She tried to sit up but pain seared up her back and down her leg causing her to cry out as she flopped back down.

Immediately a lamp flicked on in the corner of the room and the doctor was looking down on her, "Where do ya think yer going?"

"Bathroom" Eva finally managed after several attempts; her mouth was both dry and gluggy at the same time.

"Okay," Dr. Zed pulled back her covers and lifted her gently.

Eva kept her eyes mostly closed against the lights of the hallway and bathroom. She also figured that with the surgery was as filthy as it was, there was little hope for the bathroom and she was in no state to feel repulsed.

The doctor left her on the toilet to do what she needed, "Just holler when yer done."

When she was finished, she tried to call out but the effort proved too great. Eventually the doctor rapped on the door, "Y'all done in there?"

"Yes," she said but it wasn't loud enough for him to have heard.

"I'm coming in, girly" He shouted.

She opened her good eye a little to see him pushing the door open carefully, as if expecting to find her on the floor. "Oh," his eyes smiled when he found her still upright. "All done?"

Eva nodded, wondering why he was still wearing his facemask. He lifted her from the seat and walked her back down the hallway.

She looked up at him, as they made their way back into the room and poked side of his face, where the mask met his graying whiskers. "Off," she managed, though she had wanted to ask why he didn't take it off.

The doctor smiled behind the mask. Once he had placed her back into bed, he poked her undamaged cheek and whispered, "Sleep."

She attempted to smile but it hurt so instead she closed her eyes and obeyed the doctor's orders.

It was still dark when Eva awoke again. Her mouth was incredible parched now. "Doctor," She whispered into the dark.

There was a small rustle where the couch was but nothing more so she tried again. "Doctor Zed," She said, her voice breaking in and out.

A large dark figure moved and switched the light on. Eva closed her eyes against the sudden brightness.  
"Yer face is looking better," the doctor said cheerfully, giving no hint that he had been sleeping only moments ago. "What can I get ya?"

Eva squinted and tried to adjust her eyes to the light, "Drink?"

The doctor left the room and returned with a bottle of water and a glass. "How do ya feel?" He asked. "You've been out for three days."

"Huh?" Eva blinked and opened her eyes properly.

It suddenly occurred to her that the swelling must've gone down, she could now see fully out of both eyes.

"Yeah," the doctor went on. "I've been checking on ya; cleaning yer face. Had to hook ya up to this."

He gave the bag hanging beside her a squeeze and she followed the tube to her arm. "Three days?" Eva thought it was the same night.

"Yep," Dr. Zed helped her sit up and she noticed how the pain in her hip wasn't so bad. "First time in a long time that I've had'ta use one of them."

He helped her drink from the glass, her mouth seemed not to know how to do it at first and water splashed down her front. "Don't worry about it," the doctor said, almost kindly. "Here, try again."

This time, she had more success. "Better?" he asked, once she had drunk most of the glass.

She nodded and tried to smile but found that it still hurt a little.

"Still wearing a mask," she pointed out quietly.

"Still on the job," he chuckled.

Light was dimly showing through the dirt covered window but Eva couldn't be sure if it was morning or evening. She looked around the room, able to open her eyes easily now. The doctor wasn't on the couch, which she now wondered how he had managed to fit on.

She shuffled her body up into a sitting position and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Looking down at her arm, the IV drip had been removed and beside her on the table was a glass of water. She drank quicker than she meant to and shortly after her tummy felt full and bloated.  
"Doctor?" She called out in a broken voice but when he didn't appear, she decided to attempt walking on her own.

Using the bed, couch and walls she managed to make her way into the hallway. As she walked to the bathroom, she heard tuneless humming approaching. The effort of getting even this far had exhausted her so when the doctor arrived, she fell into his arms gratefully.

"Glad to see yer up and about," He smiled, or at least, his eyes did. "Unhooked ya this morning, was hopin' yer body would do the rest."

"So it's afternoon?" She asked, as they entered the bathroom.

"Indeed it is, girly," he said and placed her on the toilet. "Call out when yer done."

Now that she was feeling so much better, Eva realized that she was still naked beneath her gown. A fact she because very conscious of when the doctor reentered the bathroom to carry her back to bed.

"So, my clothes…" She knew it may be silly, but she at least wanted underwear; especially when the doctor hand brushed the backs of her thighs as he lifted her. "How would I go about buying new ones?"

"I'll sort it out," Dr. Zed said gruffly.

She smiled at his kindness, sensing that it wasn't usually in his nature, "Thank you."

"Can't send ya out there starkers," he chuckled and put her back down into the bed. "Hungry?"

As soon as he mentioned it, Eva's tummy answered with a low growl.

"S'pose that's a yes, then?" the doctor grinned behind his mask. "I'll be back."

In less than ten minutes, he returned with a pizza box. "It ain't nutritious, but god damn if it ain't delicious," he laid the box in Eva's lap.

He was right; of course, it was the most enjoyable meal she had ever eaten, though she could only finish one slice.

"I've seen Tiny Tina eat more'en you," Dr. Zed raised his eyebrows, clearly hoping to encourage her.

Instead, Eva asked, "Not eating anything yourself?"

She had hoped he would be forced to remove his mask to eat.

"Not hungry," he answered, waving away the conversation. "Is there anything else I can get ya?"

He took the box from her lap and waited. When she shook her head, he left, telling her to get some more sleep.

Eva woke again during the night, unsure of how long she had slept. Across the dark room, she could see the doctor sleeping awkwardly on the small couch and felt a flush guilt for taking over his bed and forgetting to tell him that he could sleep beside her. Rather than waking him, she decided to make her own way to the bathroom, leaving the kind doctor to rest.

Now that she was more alert, she noticed that the bathroom was actually quite tidy. The rug on the floor only had a few small sections of mold and the shower curtain matched, dark spots of mildew mottling the bottom. Aside from that, the toilet itself seemed clean. Once she was done there, she inspected the sink and mirror as she washed her hands; both as clean as they could be despite their cracks and worn areas.

Eva gasped in shock when she didn't recognize the reflection that looked back at her. Her usually golden hair was an oily nest at the back of her head; dark clumps had turned to dreadlocks where the blood from her face had dried. Her lips were severely cracked and peeling and dark blue-black circles encompassed both her eyes. More shocking still was the long row of black stitches that held her pale skin together. She lifted her hand and brushed the loose ends of the firm little knots. It tickled and relieved some of the itch that had been irritating her since she awoke. She ran her finger lightly over some of the ones above her eye, but then she remembered that the doctor had told her to keep it clean and quickly stopped.

She looked past her reflection to the shower behind her and wondered if she would be well enough to do that yet. As she made her way back to the bedroom, using the wall to guide her, the doctor appeared in front of her.

"Ya should'a woken me," he said, moving forward to help her the rest of the way.

"I feel better," Eva told him. "Do you think I would be able to shower?"

"Shower?" he chuckled. "No way. Bath maybe."

"Oh, I didn't see a bath."

"There isn't one," He confirmed. "Moxxi's got one though."

Eva remembered what he had said earlier, "I thought you said that I wouldn't want to go to Moxxi's."

"Oh, ye won't be stayin'" Dr. Zed said as he checked his watched. "S'only midnight, she would still be open. Wanna go now?"

She nodded quickly.

"Alright," he said, absentmindedly. "I'll get ya a coat."

He propped her up against the wall and returned with a knee length jacket. It was much too large for her and smelt like dust but she was grateful not to have to walk across town in nothing but a thin gown.

Outside, the street lights illuminated the abandoned lanes. The doctor held her close, one arm around her keeping her upright and the other in front of her to use as a walking frame. They made their way past the buildings, shipping containers, and dumpsters that lined the stone streets. Due to the general lack of resources on Pandora, Sanctuary's inhabitants had created the city out of the only material they had in abundance: scrap metal and garbage.

"Alright?" he asked kindly as they descended a short set of stairs.

She nodded and looked ahead to a big illuminated sign that said "Moxxxi" with three 'x's. Beside the sight was a neon outline of a fishnet stocking leg with a red heel on that kicked up and down. She understood why Zed hadn't wanted her to stay here. Inside, there were more neon lights framing the bar and walls of the room and the shiny, red leather booths around the room reflected the light further.

It appeared as though the night was almost over though, there were no customers, save a couple in a dark booth at the back of the bar. Eva looked away before she could work out exactly how inappropriate they were being.

"Moxxi," the doctor called out.

A small, slender woman appeared behind the bar wearing a tight corset, purple jacket and a matching top hat.

"Hiya, sugar," she winked a heavily made-up eye at Zed.

Eva felt a small knot of jealousy as they greeted one another.

"Is this the one?" She asked the doctor and smiled at Eva sympathetically when he confirmed it with a nod. "Bring her on through, honey."

The woman motioned for Zed to bring her around and through a small door to the right of the bar. "Zed told me all about you, sweetie," she told Eva when she had closed the door behind them. "I'm so sorry about your face. He said you were a pretty one."

She cupped Eva's chin and gave her another compassionate look. Eva tried to frown but she realized rapidly that the expression still hurt. When she had seen herself in the mirror, she was a wreck. Clearly this woman was just trying to cheer her up. She doubted the doctor had said anything more than what a pain in the ass she had been and how he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep on the tiny couch.

The doctor cleared his throat loudly, "We were hopin' to use yer bath."

"Zed, you ol' dog," She giggled flirtatiously.

"No," He sighed. "I meant, as in, she … just 'er," he gestured at Eva.

To her surprise, Eva thought the doctor flushed pink beneath his mask. Perhaps that was just the lights though.

"Can you walk a little, honey?" Moxxi asked. "Put your arm around me."

Eva shifted her weight over to the slight woman and let herself be lead down a hallway to a blue and green lit bathroom.

"I have clothes for you too, hon," Moxxi told her when she was leaning against the sink. "Zed told me that you don't have anything to wear."

Eva thanked her as she started to run the tub, quietly hoping that they weren't anything like Moxxi's attire.

"No problem, darlin'," she smiled warmly. "Don't be shy, I've seen everything. You'll need help getting into the tub anyway."

Eva took her jacket and gown off, crossing her arms over her chest while she waited for the woman to finish filling the tub.

"Oh good," She exhaled cheerfully. "That big ugly jacket was hiding your figure but Zed appears to have guessed right; the clothes I got you should fit your body nicely."

Eva wanted to frown and question exactly what Zed had told her about her body. Instead, she smiled politely and thanked Moxxi for her help.

Once Eva was safely in the tub, with soap, shampoo and conditioner all nearby, Moxxi left her to relax. Immediately she took a deep breath and slipped down under the water. She resurfaced and rubbed her face carefully, feeling cleaner already. The soap smelt wonderful and the hair products even sweeter still. When she had finished cleaning, she leant her head back and let herself soak for a while. She wondered idly what Zed had been telling Moxxi, she seemed to know a great deal.

"Honey?" Moxxi's voice called through the door. "I'm coming in."

She entered carrying a pile of clothes and fluffy towel. Eva was pleased to see how clean and white the towel was when small woman held it up for her.

"Thank you," Eva smiled gratefully.

"You're welcome, darlin'," Moxxi assisted her out of the tub and even helped her dry off when leaning forward proved too difficult.

"Okay, I bought you a couple of things," she said when Eva was sitting safely on a chair in the corner of the room. "Zed told me about the cut on your hip so I bought you this skirt that should sit beneath the wound. But if you don't like skirts, I also have a pair of pants that should sit pretty low."

She held up a striped skirt, it seemed quite loose but the split up the side put Eva off. The pants were a plain dark grey cargo, with pockets and zips; practical and comfortable looking.

"Then I got you a couple tops," she went on. "This yellow one will sit quite high and will show off that tiny waist of yours and then there's this green one that's more like a vest."

"Thanks," Eva grinned at the selection. "That's really kind of you."

Moxxi winked at her, "No problem, sweetie."

The woman helped Eva dress; she had even bought her new underwear. Though, there wasn't a lot that was _new_ on Pandora but it was best not to think of that. Moxxi combed out her hair and gave her a lip balm to help soothe her dry lips.

"I send them to my daughter, Ellie, all the time," She smiled. "She's out in The Dust. Gods know why she would want to live out there. She won't listen to my any of suggestions about make-up but sending her a lip balm every now and then makes me feel like I'm helping."

"You have children?" Eva was surprised.

The woman didn't look old enough to have children who had long since moved out of home.

"Sure do," She smiled as she combed Eva's hair. "One son and four daughters. Have you had a chance to meet Scooter?"

"Um, no I've only seen the doctor," Eva admitted.

"Really?" Moxxi sighed. "I'm surprised he hasn't introduced himself, he can normally smell a woman from a hundred yards away."

Eva laughed, "I've been asleep for most of the time I've been here."

"That normally wouldn't stop him," Moxxi smirked. "Though, he's scared of Zed so maybe that's why you haven't seen him yet."

"What's the deal there?" Eva thought to ask. "Why doesn't he take off his mask?"

Moxxi frowned at her, "What do you mean, honey?"

"His facemask," She answered. "He won't take it off."

The woman shrugged and returned to Eva's hair, twisting it up into a bun, "Can't tell you, sweetie. That's odd."

Eva fell into silence while the woman continued to fuss about her hair.

"Y'all done yet?" Came the doctor's voice through the door. "We ain't gettin' any younger."

"I think so," Moxxi called back.

The doctor walked into the room carrying what looked like a tool box but turned out to a makeshift first aid kit. "Now, I brought…" he trailed off when he saw Eva standing by the sink. "Well, look at you."

Eva hadn't seen herself yet, there wasn't a mirror in this bathroom (Moxxi said it had been broken too many times).

"Don't you look…" He trailed off, glancing towards Moxxi quickly.

"I think I'll go close up the bar," Moxxi winked at Zed as she left the bathroom.

He cleared his throat and crossed the room to her. "How are ya feeling?" He asked, producing a red needle. "Any pain?"

Eva shook her head. The pain was there, of course, but she knew that if she wanted to be a Vault Hunter, she would suffer through worse. He seemed to know what she was thinking and gave her the injection anyway. It stung as it had before but she wiggled her toes and it wasn't so bad.

"Okay, turn so I can patch you back up," He instructed, discarding the needed and producing fresh gauze for her hip.

Once he was finished there, the doctor brought out another gauze and poured a clear solution of to it, to dab her face with. His big hand cupped her chin and lifted her injured face into the light. Eva took the opportunity to study his features, what she could see of them anyway. Deep lines creased his brow that remained even when he wasn't frowning, and his eyes weren't brown, as she had thought they were, but actually a deep green. At first she had thought them stern and vaguely intimidating but now that his face was so close, she decided they were gentle and held a kindly warmth.

He pressed the cloth against her skin and a searing sting took all of her focus away. His hand was tender but it made her eyes water all the same. She quickly looked down, so he wouldn't see her pain.

"Almost done," He told her, seeming to know.

A few more dabs and he was finished. "Okay," He smiled, his face still close to hers. "Drink?"

Eva nodded quickly, wanting a distraction from the throbbing that now pulsed over her face.

"You might find it difficult to drink with that mask on," She mused as they left the bathroom and walked the dark hall back to the bar.

"Drink's fer you," He replied simply.

The doors to the hotel were all closed and the couple that had been in the dark booth were gone. "That was quick, sugar," Moxxi giggled, bringing out three glasses and lining them up on the bar. "Always figured you'd last longer..." She winked at Zed again and poured two shots of a brown spirit into each glass.

"Don't know what yer on about," he said, taking a seat.

"Drink, sweetie?" the woman handed her a glass.

Eva took a sip; it was stronger than anything she'd had before and she coughed, painfully. The doctor shook his head and refused the drink. Moxxi gave him a look before drinking the rak ale herself.

"Feeling better now, honey?" She asked Eva.

"I am," She replied, after finishing her drink faster than she had intended. "Thank you."

"It's nothing, sugar." she smiled.

"I guess we should hit the hay, girly" Zed said, pushing himself away from the bar.

Moxxi raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh, boy, have fun, baby…" She purred.

"Not that, ya silly woman, I mean..." Whether it was another trick of the neon lights or Moxxi's suspicious stare, the doctor appeared to blush. He cleared his throat aggressively, "What I meant wa- just, shut up, Moxxi. Let's go, girly"

He shook his head at Moxxi who was still eyeing him with a wicked grin.

Zed put his arms around Eva to help her walk, as he had before, but she noticed that it was more awkward than before. "Bloody woman," He said when they back out on the street. "Nothing but insinuations from 'er."

The mention of it had reminded Eva that she had intended to tell the doctor to share the bed, but now didn't seem like the right time.

Once inside, Zed insisted on carrying her up the stairs. "I feel okay now," Eva told him as he lifted her.

"That's the medicine," He said gruffly. "And the drink."

She decided he was right, there was little to no pain in her hip and mostly she just felt lightheaded.

The doctor set her down on the edge of the bed. "Need help undr-… getting…" he paused. "Uh, I got a clean gown ya could sleep in."

There were no red neon's to confuse the fact that the doctor face had definitely turned a shade of pink.

"Thanks," Eva smirked. "A gown would be perfect."

When he returned with the clean gown, he tried again to ask, "So, will ya be alright on yer own?"

"I think so," she nodded

He waited outside while she changed.

"What's the time?" She asked when she was settled and the doctor was back in the room.

"Just past two," He answered after checking his watch.

"You can't sleep on that couch anymore," Eva said, watching the doctor lie down clumsily and throw his legs over the arm. "It can't be comfortable."

"It's good enough," the doctor reached for the lamp and flicked it off.

The sudden darkness and quiet of the room made Eva feel she needed to whisper, "You can share the bed, if you want."

"Get your rest, girly." He replied in a low voice.

Eva shuffled down and closed her eyes.

After a few minutes, she sat up on her elbows. "You can't sleep there," She insisted, stubbornly. "Please, I don't feel right about taking over your bed."

"It's fine," he growled.

"Just get into bed." She said stubbornly.

As Eva said it out loud, she blushed and thanked the darkness that he couldn't see her face.

"I'm fine," He replied, seeming to become agitated with her persistence.

"Please?" Eva softened her tone, hoping to avoid irritating him further. "It would be better."

"For the love a…" Zed stood up noisily and stomped around to the free side of the bed.

He threw back the covers and got in beside Eva as belligerently as he could.

His annoyance only made her smile.

"Happy?" He asked once he had settled in.

Eva nodded and then remembered he couldn't see her. "Yes," she answered.

"Good," he said grumpily. "Now get some rest."

A few moments of silence passed and Eva stared into the darkness. "Do you always sleep with boots on?" She asked, hoping she wasn't pushing her luck too far.

There was no reply.

She sighed and rolled onto her uninjured side, now facing the doctor's back. After a few moments she felt the bed move slightly and two loud thumps hit the floor. Eva couldn't help but grin as broadly as her stitches could allow.

When the sun rose and shone through the dirt encrusted window as much as it could, Eva opened her eyes and found she was alone. Her head throbbed uncomfortably as she sat up, looking around for water. The doctor had left a glass on the bed side table which she drank slowly. She rubbed her eyes, carefully avoiding moving the skin around too much and then combed her hair with her fingers, making sure she didn't build another nest back there. The smell of breakfast wafted through the room and Eva's tummy grumbled in response.

She lifted herself out of bed and used the wall to help her to the stairs, where she leant on the hand rail and followed the smell into a kitchen behind the stairs.

"Good morning," She smiled.

The doctor was standing over a pale yellow stove holding a fry pan and humming to himself.

"Ya come all this way down by yerself?" He asked when he saw her in the door way.

She nodded, wondering who he thought would've helped her.

"Sit," He said, motioning to a table and chairs with his spatula … which might've once been a car part that he had strapped to a stick. "I was gonna come get ya."

Eva took a seat at the rickety old table. Most of the paint had peeled and one of the chair legs had been replaced with an old robot arm. There was little on Pandora that wasn't old and patchwork unless it was Hyperion.

"What are you making?" She asked, resting her elbow on the table.

"Scrambled rak eggs and skag sausage," he said cheerfully. "Hope yer not one of them vegetarians…"

He squinted at her past his facemask.

"Hell no," She smiled. "I love skag."

"Alright then," He turned back to the crooked stove.

Eva picked at a section of peeling paint wondering absent mindedly about the mask the doctor was still wearing.

 _He'll have to take it off to eat,_ she decided.

"What're ye smilin' about, girly?"

"Oh, nothing…" She replied, coyly.

He set the plate of food down in front of her and passed her a knife and fork.

"You're not eating?" She asked when he took a seat beside her without a second plate of food.

"Ate earlier," he answered, the edges of his eyes crinkling with amusement.

Eva shrugged, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Sleep well?" She asked, taking her first bite of the delicious skag sausage.

The doctor simply nodded; apparently not willing to admit defeat.

"I thought you would," Eva went on, trying to coax a reaction. "And it was better without boots on, I'm guessing?"

Again he just quietly nodded but Eva smiled and enjoyed her victory all the same.

"I suppose I will be out of your hair soon," She said after a mouthful of egg.

"Oh?" Zed raised his eyebrows. "And what makes ya think that?"

"I'm all better now," She answered, taking another mouthful. "I camb wal' down da 'tairs all by myselb."

"Are you a doctor now?" Zed asked.

"Well, no," She admitted, swallowing her food. "But, technically, neither are you."

The doctor watched her take another bite and thought about his answer. "Yer a right pain in my ass," he said finally.

"Technically, so 're you." She said passed a mouthful and pointed to her bandaged hip.

The doctor threw his head back and laughed. Eva suddenly flushed, surprised at how sexy he was when he laughed like that.

"You don't do as yer told, neither" She went on, imitating Zed's southern drawl, hoping to make him laugh again.

"You, missy, are one t'talk," he said, suddenly serious. He leant across the table towards her with what he must've thought was an intimidating stare.

She stopped eating and leaned forward to match his glare. "At least I'm not afraid to show my hideous face," She teased.

The doctor eyed her for a long moment.

"Yer tricky," He said at last. "I'll give ya that."

Eva clicked her fingers, "Damn."

"Why ye so in'erested in my face?" he asked, leaning closer still.

Eva shook her head and shrugged, dismissing the question with another bite of sausage.

"Good to see ya got an appetite back," He said when she was finished.

He picked up the empty plate and took it to the sink. "Wait where y'are and I'll take ya back upstairs."

"I can get around on my own," She replied, immediately regretting missing the chance to be carried by Zed again.

"Now who's the one who can't do what they're told?" he turned from the dishes to fix her with another stare. "Hmm?"

When he was done, the doctor lifted her into his arms and walked her back upstairs. "I'm not really tired anymore," She complained, feeling hopelessly childish once she had said it.

"Too bad," He answered. "Ain't got nothing else for ya but bed rest and baths."

"Do you have a book?" She asked, hoping for anything to keep her occupied.

"Nope," he answered plainly.

"I have to have something to do," She sighed at him.

He set her down onto the bed. "Yer already doing too many things," He chuckled. "Yer healin' _and_ bein' a right pain."

Eva frowned at him as best she could.

"I'll fetch somethin' t' help ya sleep," He conceded.

She nestled back into her pillow and waited for him to return.

The truth was that there wasn't much on all of Pandora to do but to fight, drink, or farm and none of those things were really possible in her current state. She thought about her home town; Three Horns would be entirely overrun with bandits by now. There were few good folk who remained in the small villages, most had moved into bigger settlements with better defenses. The thought made her sad.

"Is there any news about Three Horns?" Eva asked when Zed returned. "Is everyone gone?"

Zed took a seat on the bed and looked at the wall, "Sorry t'say but yer the only one who made it."

Eva had expected as much.

"I'm real sorry, Eva," His kind eyes found hers. He seemed to want to say something more but held back. After a moment, he chuckled, "Reckon you'll be wantin' t' stay here now," He flicked the needle. "Don't get much safer than Sanctuary."

"Maybe," she replied.

"Well, there ain't any short supply a shippin' crates," the edges of his eyes creased with amusement. "Ya could fit a bed in one o' them."

Zed administered the needle and told her to get some rest.

The doctor was not in the room when Eva awoke later that night. Her stomach felt empty so she decided go in search of him and see if there was anything she could cook herself for dinner. Clumsily, she shuffled out of the room and down the stairs. The kitchen was empty, as was the surgery. Low, tuneless humming emanated from the door to the patient's room turned laboratory. She knocked politely, and called through the door to him.

"Yer up again," He said when he opened the door. "Guess ya'd be wantin' food, huh?"

"I can make it myself," She offered, not wanting to disturb him any further.

"Ya don't know where 'nything is," He said, closing the lab door behind him and leading them to the kitchen.

The fridge was small but looked well stocked. "Rak breast?" He asked. "Or Bullymong steak?"  
"Bullymong sounds good," she took her seat at the table. "Doctor and a chef, aren't I the lucky one?"

Zed snorted, "Just this mornin' you were remindin' me that I ain't _technically_ a doctor."

"Well, _technically,_ you aren't a chef either," she smiled. "I was just trying to be nice."

"Why?" He asked, suspiciously. "Wantin' another bath, already?"

Eva leapt at the opportunity to get out of the house again, "That would be great!"

"You women," Zed growled. "So easy t' read."

She stifled a snicker and watched the doctor work quietly. He produced a perfectly cooked steak with steamed vegetables, well seasoned.

"It's great," Eva told him after her first mouthful. "You might've missed your calling."

"I like what I do," his eyed crinkled with a smile.

"Not eating again?" She eyed the doctor playfully.

"Already have," He smirked. "It's almost bed time."

"What? I only just woke up," Eva protested. "And what about the bath?"

"I'll take ya tomorra," he said quietly. "It's late."

"What time is it?"

"Two."

"Maybe I could shower, then?" Eva had been looking forward to washing off that oily, sleepy feeling.

Zed shook his head, "Not a chance, missy. You'd fall 'n I'd have t' come rescue ya."

"Hmm," Eva fell silent, entertaining the thought of having Zed in the shower with her.

"Just finish yer meal," He nudged her plate, startling her out of her daydream.

When she was done, Zed took her plate to the sink and started to clean up. Eva stood up and started to make her way to the bathroom. "Sit," Dr. Zed said without turning from the sink. "I'll take ya."

"I got down here okay - twice," Eva argued. "I'm sure I can make it by myself."

"And I'm sure ya can't," He insisted.

"I can and will," Eva was surprised at how quickly her anger had flared at the feeling of helplessness. But regardless of how irrational she knew it was, she attempted to storm away.

Zed grunted irritably, throwing a soapy fry pan aside.

He crossed the kitchen and picked her up swiftly, "For one gol'darn time, just do what yer told!"

By the top of the stairs, Eva felt guilty and unappreciative.

"I'm sorry," She said quietly as he carried her into the bathroom. "I just wanted…"

"I know," He interrupted her apology. "It's frustratin', I get it."

Eva called for him when she was finished, rather than attempting to make it to the door on her own. And she let him put her to bed without any further argument. In turn, Zed took off his surgical jacket and boots and climbed in beside her without any prompting. Before the lights went out, Eva briefly noted how incredibly powerfully built the doctor was.

A consuming desire to touch his body took hold of Eva and she shifted carelessly towards the middle of the bed, pressing her arm against his. He recoiled and rolled onto his side, away from her, mumbling an apology.

"S'ok," she responded, somewhat disappointed.

Her arm felt tingly from where it had found his, a static prickle radiating through her body. She rolled onto her side to face his back, and tucked her hands under the pillow. Through the darkness, she could make out the doctor's silhouette, rising and falling slightly with each breath.

Without thought or control, she watched her hand move itself through the air and rest on Zed's arm. He flinched and looked over his shoulder.

"What?" He whispered, gruffly.

She tugged at his shoulder, trying to roll him onto his back.

He complied with another, "What?"

She lifted his arm above her and nestled her face against his t-shirt covered chest, her arm now resting across his body.

His arm, in contrast, hovered awkwardly, "What're ya doin'?"

"Shh," Eva answered, hoping to sound innocent. "I'm sleeping."

Thankfully, his arm curled around her firmly and held her close against him. Her heart was beating fast and skin felt like it would burst into flame.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"What for?" His voice was low and soft.

"Taking care of me."

"Oh," She heard him nod gently. "I'll send ya my bill."

It took a long time for Eva to fall to sleep.

When the light finally started to shine through the crusty window, Eva had already been awake for what felt like hours. The doctor's arm was still under her but it had fallen back onto the bed. Whenever she moved, he would grunt and stir so she kept her face on his chest and listened to the slow rhythm of his breathing. He was still wearing his face mask.

 _How uncomfortable,_ Eva thought.

She shifted her head so that she could look at him and very slowly lifted her arm towards his face, holding her breath to steady her hand. Her fingertips tingled with anticipation as they inched their way through the air.

"Don't even think about it," The doctor smooth voice cut through the silence.

Eva screamed and then burst into a manic laugh at being caught. Dr. Zed's eyes opened and he looked down at her with no hint that he had slept at all.

"Ya ain't gonna win that easily, girly" she could tell he was grinning.

"How did you know?!" She gasped, sitting up beside him. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I thought _you_ were sleepin'," He chuckled. "Ya weren't movin' or complainin' so I figured ye must finally be restin'."

"No," Eva sighed. "I've been awake for ages."

"Roll over," Zed said, ignoring her. "Lemme have a look at yer stitches."

Eva rolled onto her side with a sigh. Unlike last time, the doctor deliberately covered her with the sheet before he lifted the gown up. And unlike last time, Eva had kind of wished that he hadn't.

Goose bumps covered her thigh as his warm hands touched her flesh. He removed the gauze carefully and checked the stitches, "Alright, needs cleanin' but then I think we can leave the bandage off. Let it get some air."

"How much longer till they come out?" She asked, observing the little black knots along her hip.

"Another few days or so, I'd say," He replied, pulling his boots back on.

"Oh, that long?" Eva asked.

The doctor nodded and came around to her side of the bed, "Gimme yer hand."

Eva turned over and let the doctor help her out of bed. The wound felt much better, though tender. She was able bend and move on her own.

To Eva's surprise (and displeasure) the doctor let her walk to the bathroom. When they came to the stairs, he stood beside her and offered his hand when she looked unstable for a moment. She graciously accepted it and continued to hold it all the way to the kitchen, ignoring his awkward rigidity.

"Are you going to eat this morning?" She asked, eyeing him mischievously.

"Might do," he replied.

"You'll have a hard time eating with that mask on," Eva chimed musically, taking her seat at the table.

"No harder time than yer havin' tryin' t' take it off me," he chuckled.

Zed cracked four eggs into the frying pan before he turned to look at her.

"Ya know," he scratched a section of unshaven cheek that was exposed, "Ya never did say why ya were so in'erested in seein' ma face..."

"I'm not," She lied.

"Hmm," Zed turned to the eggs, starting to pop and sizzle.

Without warning, he pulled the mask down to hang around his neck, his stare fixed on the frying pan.

Eva let out a small, silent gasp. She was surprised at how much of a difference it made to his overall appearance. His straight, large nose suited his wide, strong jaw and the graying stubble that covered his cheeks matched the grey that had started to streak the sides of his hair. His smile was straight and much whiter than she assumed it would be.

Something about his one sided grin told her that he knew he was handsome so she cleared her throat and shrugged, "You're okay."

The doctor simply chuckled, "Glad ya approve."

Eva played with the edge of the table, trying not to stare at the doctor's face.

"I guess yer a bit sick of sleepin' by now," he said. "Feel up to bein' my lab assistant?"

"Really?" She asked cautiously.

"If ya'd prefer to sleep…"

"No, no," She said quickly. "I'll help. Happy to help."

"Good," He smirked, setting the plates down on the table. "I should warn ya, it's gruesome work."

"I'm okay with gruesome," She replied, becoming mesmerized by the way his mouth moved when he spoke.

"What?" He asked after a moment.

Eva shrugged and looked down at her food, "Nothing."

Zed scratched at the side of his chin. "Gotta shave, I know," He said, attempting to read her expression.

"Suits you," She told him after she swallowed some egg.

"Think so?"

Eva nodded and changed the conversation.

The lab was even more disgusting than Zed had given it credit for. The walls were splattered with blood and chunks of rotting meat, the floor was thick and almost slippery with grime, and the only light in the room was from a lamp that hung over the table in the centre of the room. Sprawled across the metal surface was a ex-skag, laying on it's back with an open belly, it's innards appeared to have dried out overnight. Various steel implements lay around the corpse in no apparent order and for no apparent reason other than to hold the creature open.

"What are you doing?" Eva asked, attempting to keep an even, non-judgmental tone.

"Uhhh," Zed hesitated by the door. "Best you don't know," He said at last, moving over to the table.

The doctor pulled his mask back into place.

"Why?" Eva asked, locating a stool and moving it over to the table.

"Well," he thought a moment. "If ya don't know anythin', you won't have t' lie for me."

"Who would I have to lie to?" She didn't even know anyone in town. "And more importantly, why would I have to lie?"

"Just shut up 'n hand me that thing," He motioned to the strange clamp next to her elbow.

Eva picked it up and passed it over the corpse. She grimaced a little when he sliced though a shriveled green organ and yellow foam oozed out. "What is that?" She lifted herself forward to get a better look.

"It's a… uhh… well," He shoved his fingers into the froth and felt around. "I thought it might be where the slag aura comes from but I guess not."

He waved his gloved hand towards the floor and flicked the substance off his glove, adding it to the floor filth. "Hand me that one," The doctor pointed to the Echo device on a bench under the newspaper covered window.

Eva passed it across to him and he started recording details of the gory mess in front of him. Through a small gap in the paper, Eva could see that the sun shining brightly and suddenly longed outside. In Three Horns the weather was always cold and even on a clear, bright day, there was no warmth to the pale orb that hung behind Hyperion.

"Nope," the doctor said abruptly.

Eva jumped; Zed had finished recording and was watching her suspiciously, shaking his head. "There ain't no way n' no how," he said, picking up a blade. "We'll go out after dark."

"What's the difference?" She asked, exasperated.

Zed sighed, "I didn't bring ya in 'ere to annoy me. Sit down or back t' bed."

Eva sat down with a huff and flinched as the stitches in her hip tugged angrily against her skin.

The doctor eyed her unsympathetically, "See?"

"See what?" She shot back irritably.

"What if that were a person who brushed past ya," he said, unfazed by her attitude. "What if they knocked right into ya? It'd hurt, wouldn't it?"

"I'm fine," she mumbled.

The doctor smirked as she poked at the stitches on her side, trying to resist scratching them.

It was late afternoon when the doctor decided it was time for lunch. Or maybe it was dinner. Eva followed him into the kitchen and took her seat again. Without prompting, the doctor pulled his mask down and set about cooking.

"Why did you insist on the mask for so long?" She asked, curious.

"Why did _you_ insist on taking it off?" He replied, mimicking her polite tone.

She gave him a weary look, "I'm serious."

"So am I," he replied.

Eva sighed loudly and watched Zed drop two steaks into a frying pan.

After a long silence, the doctor finally said, "What if the same reason you wanted it off is the reason I wanted it on?"

Eva thought for a moment; why did she want it off? It was weird. Was that the only reason? Surely it was uncomfortable to wear all the time. That must be the reason. Unbidden, the thought of kissing him crept into her mind. Did he keep it only to discourage her? Or perhaps to resist his desire to kiss her.

"No," She dismissed the thought.

"No, what?" Zed asked. He had been watching her.

"What?"

"Ya just said 'No'."

"Did I?"

"Ya did…"

"No," she repeated.

"Yeah, ya said that already," the doctor was grinning at her. "What's on yer mind there, girly?"

Eva hesitated, trying to come up with anything that wasn't what she had really been thinking.

"You didn't want me seeing your face because it wasn't itchy?" she finally concluded. It didn't really make any sense so she just returned to, "Why didn't you want me to see it, really?"

"Why did _you_ wanna see it?" He asked.

"Argh!" Eva cried, frustrated. "I asked you first!"

She was aware of how childish it sounded but the conversation so far had been far from mature.

"I asked ya second…?" The doctor continued to grin.

"I want… to hurt you," Eva said, defeated and unsatisfied.

"Promise?" Zed shot her a flirtatious smile that caught her completely off guard.

Eva stared in stunned silence as he moved about the kitchen; her mind spinning with answers.

"I was only jokin', girly," he said at last. "No need t' look so horrified."

He set two plates down on the table and went back to the drawers to fetch them cutlery. Eva breathed a nervous giggle.

"Oh," she stammered. "I wasn't…"

"Eat yer dinner," He gave her a knife and fork and sat down next to her.

"It's nice to see your face," she told him, recovering. "I'm glad I won."

"Won, did ya?" Zed raised an eyebrow at her.

She nodded smugly.

"Ya won my face," he chuckled. "Lucky you."

"So, why did you want to hide it?" She pushed, determined to find an answer that made sense.

"I wasn't hidin'," he answered in his low, serious voice. "I was working."

Eva looked perplexed.

"I'm a doctor, remember?" He laughed.

"Oh… right… but what about after that?" She went on. "Like at Moxxi's or... or… in, um…"

She wanted to say 'in bed' but it sounded so personal and intimate that she blushed before the words came out of her mouth. "In … you know, at night."

"In bed?" The doctor seemed to have no trouble with it.

"Yes," she nodded, still slightly pink. "Why wear it then?"

"I wear underpants to bed," He said, amusement spreading across his face. "Want me to take them off too?"

She smiled, despite his annoying and obvious dodge.

"Can if you want," She forced herself not to blush again. "Then we'd be even."

"Ahhh, so _that's_ why ya wanted it off me so bad," he dropped his fork and scratched at his cheek. " _You_ just wan'ed t' see my face as starker's as I seen yer body."

"No," Eva protested, suddenly disliking where this conversation had gone. "And you're a doctor, you shouldn't have been looking!"

The doctor chucked deeply and picked up his fork again, shaking his head. "I feel obligated t' remind ya that I ain't a real doctor."

Eva's blush returned with a deep crimson luster. "New topic! When can we go to Moxxi's again? I'd really like a bath."

A light woke her up and Eva sat up quickly, thinking that morning had come and she had missed her chance for a bath.

"Settle down," His hands caught her shoulders and she felt his weight ease her back down.

"What time is it?" She asked, trying to resist the urge to rub her face.

Zed had put her to bed and returned to the lab with a promise to wake her as soon Moxxi's had settled down.

"It's late, past midnight," He told her. "Still want t' go?"

She nodded quietly, giving in to her eyes and letting them stay shut.

"Ya sure?" he asked again.

She moaned, irritated by the repetition, "I need a bath."

The walk to Moxxi's felt quick but Eva assumed she must've dozed off for a minute or two along the way. The bright neon lights of the sign shone through her closed lids and she forced herself awake as they approached the bar.

Zed helped her up the stairs and into the tavern. Moxxi was standing behind the bar just as she had been a few nights earlier.

"Hi there you two," She said in her naturally seductive tones. "Take a seat in a booth; I'll be with you soon."

There were four patrons left in the bar still, two of them were playing darts while the other two shared a booth, talking in whispered voices.

Moxxi placed two drinks down in front of them, "Enjoy."

Zed threw his drink back and it was gone in one gulp. He looked across at Eva, "Ain't thirsty?"

"I just thought… you know, with the medication," Eva remembered how quickly Rak ale had made her unsteady last time.

"Suit yerself," He grinned, snatching her glass up. "S'long as ya can hold yer liquor, ya should be fine." Then added, "But ya can't, so…" He gulped her drink down.

Zed raised an eyebrow and waited for her protest.

"That sounded an awful lot like a challenge," she mused, looking around for Moxxi to call for another drink.

"Ain't a competition," He said. "I'd win if it was."

"So you think," Eva eyed him.

The doctor threw back his head and laughed, then shuffled out of the booth and made his way over to the bar with the empty glasses. She heard Moxxi giggle sweetly and pour him another drink. Eva felt an uncomfortable flutter in her stomach and looked away quickly.

The other couple in the booth were finishing their drinks and scuffling around, getting ready to leave. The woman's left arm was covered in glowing blue patterns and Eva realized she must've been a siren, one of the vault hunters that had arrived on Pandora a year ago. She wanted to ask Zed if he knew them but he still hadn't returned by the time the couple had left.

Moxxi was pouring him yet another drink while he continued to chat to her.

 _He could at least bring me a drink,_ She thought sullenly.

Moxxi looked over and smiled, picking the bottle up and walking across to her. "And how are you doing, sweetie?" She asked kindly while pouring her new drink. "Feeling better? You look better."

Eva's jealousy quickly melted away at the woman's warm manner. "Yes, thank you," She replied. "How are you?"

"Cherry, darling," She smiled and sat down in the booth.

Zed had helped himself to another bottle from behind the bar and was pouring yet another drink.

"He's taking the challenge seriously?" She asked, sipping the drink Moxxi had given her.

Moxxi smiled, "Oh honey, you have him all worked up."

"What do you mean?" Eva watched as Zed glanced at the two of them and sat back at the bar.

"I've never seen him like this," the woman sighed.

"Like what?" She pushed. "I don't know what you mean."

"He won't do anything," Moxxi said and leaned in to whisper, "You'll probably have to make the first move."

"I don't…" Eva shook her head, trying to catch up.

"Bath, sweetie?" Moxxi interrupted. "Zed can handle the last few customers. I'll take ya back."

She grabbed Eva's hand and helped her out of the booth. On her way past the bar, Eva realized she was still holding her glass so she quickly finished the ale and left the empty glass beside Zed's.

Once they were in the bathroom, Eva pushed on with their previous conversation while Moxxi filled the tub.

"I still don't know what you mean," She said, fumbling with the buttons on her pants, that rak ale sure was strong. "Make a move? Does Zed want me to leave?"

"No, you goose," She laughed. "Look, I'm sure he'd kill me if I said anything… but it's the exact opposite of that."

Eva thought for a moment, "He wants me to… not move?"

She frowned as deeply as the stitches in her face would allow, thoroughly confused.

"Honey," Moxxi shook her head and walked across the room to help her with the buttons Eva was still struggling with. "Zed likes you, he's sweet on you, but he thinks he's too old – at least, that's my guess."

"Too old?"

She stepped out of her pants and continued to get undressed while Moxxi fetched the shampoo and soap.

"Listen, honey," Moxxi sighed as she helped Eva into the tub. "I know Zed is a bit … well, he's maybe a _lot_ older than you, sugar, but it doesn't have to be anything serious. It could just be fun. He is very handsome, sugar, I'm sure you've noticed."

Eva stared at the sweet smelling foam floating on the surface of the water.

"I didn't…" She trailed off, thinking hard about all of their interactions.

He had certainly said a few things to make her blush but she had passed it off as meaningless teasing.

"You don't think so?" Moxxi sounded shocked. "If I wasn't just getting over my fifth husband, I might've spent some time with him back when we first met."

"What?" Eva had been replaying their dinner in her head. The way he had said, _promise?_ With that impossibly wolfish grin.

"He would probably need prompting," Moxxi went on. "I don't think he's likely to do anything, sugar. Like I said, he mentioned how young you are several times so I really think that's what's holding him back."

"I'm actually twent-"

"Then again, it could be that you're a patient," Moxxi continued. "Zed has always kept a high standard of protocol, especially since he isn't a real doctor, I think he overcompensates."

Moxxi continued to talk about Zed and his practice, about his medical license and a life at Firestone before he came to Sanctuary. But Eva was only half listening. Her thoughts had turned back to Zed's comment about not wearing underpants to bed.

"If you're not interested, sugar," Moxxi said suddenly, "You can just pretend I didn't say anything at all."

"I'm just not sure…" Eva popped a large bubble wobbling on a foamy raft. "There's just…"

"What is it, honey?" Moxxi asked.

"What makes you think all this?" Eva frowned at her fingers starting to prune. "What did he say?"

She heard the woman giggle, "I've known Zed for years and I have _never_ seen him…" She trailed off quickly.

"What?" Eva looked over her shoulder at Moxxi.

"Never mind all that, sugar" She beamed. "No pressure, I just thought I'd give you a little nudge just in case you were interested."

"You've never seen him what?" Eva persisted.

Moxxi hesitated, "Zed is a pretty self-assured man," She reached for a towel and held it out for Eva. "If he wants something, he find a way to make it happen, you know what I mean, sweetie?"

Eva nodded and started to towel herself off, "So maybe you're wrong?"

"I don't think so, sugar," Moxxi smirked. "You just need a little liquid courage."

"Then why wouldn't he just…"

"Kiss you?" Moxxi finished for her. "It has to be that you're a patient. You know how it used to be, patients and doctors, abuse of power and all that. Zed can be oddly old fashioned."

Eva couldn't deny that the idea filled her with tingling excitement but at the same time, she couldn't shake the feeling that he didn't really think of her that way.

"Finally," Zed growled when he saw them.

"One more for the road?" Moxxi offered and sauntered off behind the bar.

"Ya clean?" Zed asked as Eva took the seat beside him.

"And shiny," She replied, her thoughts still on the conversation with Moxxi. "You know, I'm healing pretty well, wouldn't you say, doc?"

"Sure are," He nodded, finishing the remains of his drink.

It was exactly the answer she was after, "So I should probably get out of your hair."

Moxxi spun around and swiftly brought them their drinks, "I don't know, sugar. You still seemed pretty out of sorts in the bathroom."

She gave Eva a long look but Eva ignored it and went on, "Moxxi has offered me a room here."  
"What?" Zed and Moxxi said together.

"I'd still be close enough to the surgery to have my stitches checked out," Eva continued. "I think it's a great offer, don't you?"

Moxxi stared Eva, her eyebrows knitted together, and mouthed, _what are you doing?_

Eva responded with a wink.

"Absolutely not," Zed said, throwing his drink back.

"Why's that?" Eva asked innocently, tilting her head to one side. "You said I was healing well. Is there some reason I should continue to stay with you?"

The woman behind the bar smirked and made to leave.

"Don't ya go nowhere with that bottle," Zed said, snatching it away before she left to clean a nearby table. He refilled his glass and topped Eva's untouched drink up to the rim. "Ain't ya drinking?"

She sipped the nearly overflowing drink and exhaled the chocking fumes. _And he's had nearly a half a bottle?_ Eva stared at the bottle still clutched in his grip.

"C'mon, ya got some catchin' up t' do, girly," He urged, spinning on his chair to lean back against the bar and watch the only remaining patrons play darts.

Eva took a bigger sip and turned to face the room as well. They watched quietly for a while, Eva taking two gulps for every one of his, the words _liquid courage_ floating around her mind.

The doctor hadn't answered her question and Eva was hesitant to push; truthfully she still wasn't sure if Moxxi was right and didn't want to find herself out on the street if she was wrong.

By the end of the dart match, Eva found herself quite dizzy. The constant movement of the neon lights wasn't helping and she was grateful when Moxxi said called closing time.

Zed motioned with the bottle to indicate that he was taking it with him and Moxxi winked back in reply.

Eva finished the last of her drink and stood up, shakily. She took small careful steps towards the exit, holding onto the bar as she went.

"We'll die of ol' age before we get outta here," Zed chuckled. "C'mon, girly. Here hold this."

Eva took the bottle and before she had had time to object, she was being carried down the stairs out of Moxxi's.

"Never seen anyone get so drunk off two drinks," Zed teased.

"That one you poured was more like three drinks in one," Eva mumbled into his coat.

"What was that?" He lifted her slightly so her face was closer to his ear.

"I've had more like four drinks," she said carefully, keeping her eyes fixed on a jacket button.

"Just four?" He laughed loudly. "Yer a cheap date."

"Date?" Eva repeated accidently, then glanced up to see if the doctor had heard her. When her eyes found his, her stomach fluttered and her mind couldn't be forced away from all of Moxxi's suggestions.

"Ah, ya know what I mean," he said quietly and shrugged. "Yer a cheap patient. A patient is all ya are."

"So it's not my age, it's that I'm…" The words spilt out of her mouth before she realized they were out loud.

"Not yer age?" Zed frowned. "What's that mean?"

"Nothing," Eva replied quickly, her mind drawing a blank on an excuse.

"What's yer age got t' do with bein' my patient?"

"I am… just… not," Her head spun uncomfortably. "I am not… my age. _It's_ not my age. That's all. That's pretty much all I was saying. I think."

Zed laughed loudly, cutting through the quiet so harshly that it made her jump. "Anyone would think ya had the whole bottle, the way yer jabbering on," Zed set her down beside the front door while he fished around in his pockets.

Eva glanced at the bottle still in her hand. She took a deep gulp and wiped her lips, "You know, I don't really care that I'm your patient."

"What d'ya mean?" He said, distractedly searching for his keys.

She reached up and pulled his face into hers. His lips met hers clumsily at first but as the surprise of her initial action fell away, his kiss became fervent. Their kiss slowly deepened and his hands started to explore. Gently at first; brushing lightly over her shoulders and across her neck, leaving a trail of electricity behind each fingertip. Then his touch fell to her waist and pulled her roughly against his body. Eva responded with a small moan but when Zed's fingers brushed over her injured hip, Eva flinched.

"Ah, geez, I'm sorry," he said, breaking away.

"It's fine," Eva smiled, trying to reassure him. "Didn't feel a thing."

She leant forward again but Zed caught her shoulders and looked down at her worriedly.

"C'mon," He took her hand and walked through to the surgery. "I need t' put a gauze on that."

Eva followed, unsteadily, wondering how his mood had shifted so abruptly.

"On the table," He dropped her hand and went in search of bandages and disinfectant.

She sat down carefully on the edge of the thin mattress and waited for him to return.

It was suddenly as though nothing had happened. Eva stretched out along the hard bed, her head spinning and starting to throb uncomfortably. Zed returned with a cloth and to dab at her hip, "It's gonna sting a bit."

Eva nodded and gritted her teeth through the pain. She closed her eyes hard and tried to focus on how to get back to where they were not two minutes ago.

"Head startin' t'hurt?" He asked flatly. "Rak ale'll do that to ya."

"I feel fine," She lied. "But felt better before."

"What are ya talkin' about?" He produced another cloth soaked in odd smelling disinfectant.

"I mean outside," She told him quietly, keeping her eyes closed as he started to clean the stitches on her face. "You shouldn't have stopped."

"Eva," he sighed. "I should be takin' care of ya. Not…"

He stood up and threw the swab into the bin. Eva waited for him to continue but when he didn't she sat up, "Not what?"

"C'mon," Zed waved her off the table. "Let's get ya some rest."

"Not what?" She repeated stubbornly.

"Girly, I ain't playin'," he growled. "Yer goin' t'bed, now."

Before she could refuse, Zed scooped her up off the table and left the surgery.

"You could just say that you're not interested," Eva murmured after a moment of piecing everything together. "It's Moxxi's fault that it even happened. We could just blame her and move on. It's was just a kiss, you don't need to worry about me or anything." She could hear herself rambling but couldn't seem to stop. "I mean, I don't really know what you meant; you _should_ be taking care of me because you are taking care of me. I suppose that's your polite way of getting out of it. I suppose you've had your share of situation's you've had to get out of. I get it. It's okay."

"Ya done?" Zed said, they were stopped outside the bedroom door. "Ya sure ya didn't have the whole bottle?" Zed asked, a smile touching his face for the first time since they had come inside.

"It's really okay," She repeated as he set her down on the bed "You can just say it."

He looked down at her and chuckled, "Sleep it off, girly. Yer gonna feel seven shades of stupid tomorrow."

"How dare – _you_ kissed _me_ back," She suddenly flared at the implication that this was _all_ her fault. "Don't you walk away" She made to follow him but he held up a hand to stop her.

"I'm goin' t' fetch ya a gown and then I'll be back so ya can yell at me som'more."

Eva waited irritably on the edge of the bed, her head thumped painfully and now that it was so quiet, she could hear the blood throbbing through her body. She flopped back onto the bed, waiting for Zed to return with the gown so she could tell him again that it didn't mean anything. Minutes ticked past and Eva reluctantly gave in to the drowsiness that covered her. The bed moved and there was a tugging sensation at her waist. She groaned irritably and kicked her legs, trying to shoo away the feeling.

"Alright, stay that way," Eva heard Zed chuckle.

The window in Zed's room was still dark when Eva woke alone. Her skin itched angrily where the seams of her clothes had left deep impressions. She threw her legs out of bed and tried to stand, but the room wobbled and she sat back down heavily. _How am I still this tipsy?!_ She thought as she made a second attempt at standing.

On her way back from the bathroom, she met Zed climbing up the stairs.

"I thought I heard ya," He said, only his deep voice resonated in Eva's skull and she hushed him quickly.

"No," she whispered and shook her head at him.

"No… what?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Exactly," Eva nodded.

Zed snorted a laugh, "C'mon, back t' bed with ya."

Noticing her unsteady footsteps, Zed quickly scooped her up and carried her back to the bedroom.

He set her down and took a seat on the edge of the bed, looking down at his hands. "Look," He said, sounding unexpectedly sincere, "I didn't handle that very well, before."

"You don't have to explain," Eva said quickly. "I just let Moxxi get in my head," she tried to minimize the situation and thereby her humiliation. "She made me think that you wanted this," Her voice was unusually high. "But you don't and that's okay. I'm just your patient. Full stop."

"Look, Eva," Zed said, "It's like I was tryin' t'tell ya before, I should be lookin' after ya, not…" He paused and sighed deeply. "Well, yer not likely to remember much o' this anyway. Not… take advantage of ya like some creep."

" _Oh,"_ she frowned. "I don't think you're…"

"I shouldn'ta kissed ya, not when yer so intoxicated," he mumbled, scratching at his stubble anxiously. "By morning, yer gonna see all this differently. Moxxi has filled yer head with nonsense; I ain't fit for kissin' ya…. as much…" He trailed off.

Eva finally understood; Zed thought she was making irrational, ale induced, decisions.

"…as much as I wanna be," Zed finished.

He rose to his feet and switched the lamp off, "Anyway, get some sleep. Yer head will thank ya for it."

Eva leaped forward to onto her knees and reached forward into the dark for Zed's jacket. She caught it with the tips of her fingers and yanked it toward her as hard as she could.

"You idiot," she said, smoothing her hands around to his neck. "This isn't just tonight."

"Eva, ya say that now…" The doctor tugged at her hands, trying to free himself but Eva knotted herself around him.

"I'll say it again in the morning," She whispered, lifting herself up to his face. "And again that night."

He had turned his head and was attempting to detangle himself, so she lightly kissed his neck and pressed herself closer.

"Yer not making this easy, girly," he growled softly. His hands stopped trying to untwist hers and instead he stroked her arms. He turned his face back so she could feel his warm breath on her lips, "If yer serious about this… then wait till tomorrow."

"What's the difference?" She asked, running her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck.

"Tomorrow, I'll know it's _you_ talkin'," she couldn't see his face in the gloom but she could hear his sincerity.

"Really?" She mischievously leant in and teased his lips with her tongue.

He growled, a low rumbling moan, "Please, honey." Pulling himself free, he rubbed his eyes aggressively, "Tomorrow. If yer still… in'erested."

Eva gave in and shuffled back into bed.

"Are you joining me?" She asked and added quickly. "For sleep, of course…"

"Sure," He replied at length and she heard him cross the room to the other side of the bed. "But no funny business."

Eva smiled as she felt his weight press down onto the bed, "Okay… but only if you kiss me goodnight."

Her words hung in the air for a moment but then she felt his weight shift across the bed towards her.

"You'll go t' sleep?" he asked, his breath tickling her cheek.

She nodded and felt his hand come to rest along her face. Her lips tingled with anticipation; his kiss was gentle, and warm, and soft - and ended too soon.

"G'night," He whispered onto her lips.

"Good night," She whispered back.

Eva felt the doctor's weight shift away from her body and stretch out beside her. A few minutes ticked by.

"Sleeping in all your clothes?" She asked mischievously.

"So'r you," Zed replied, quickly, clearly as restless as she was. "An' yer meant t' be sleepin' right now."

"I couldn't get my buttons undone," she told him, biting her lip hopefully.

"Well, I tried t' help ya before," Zed shuffled around to face Eva. "But ya kicked me."

"Could you help me now?" Eva tried to sound innocent, unsuccessfully.

She felt the covers shift and his hand moved onto the top of her pants. Her tummy fluttered fitfully as his fingers grazed her skin occasionally, undoing each button with antagonizing slowness.

Zed's hand slipped into the edge of her pants and he whispered, "Lift."

Obediently she lifted her herself up so that he could wriggle her pants down. His fingers dragged along her legs, setting her skin ablaze as he worked the pants down to her ankles and allowed Eva to kick them off onto the floor.

"Better?" Zed's voice was still by her feet, one warm hand resting on her ankle.

"A little," She replied, quietly. "Shirt?"

She heard a low chuckle from the end of the bed. The warm hand swept along her leg, and then disappeared as the doctor maneuvered himself to the head of the bed again. Her skin prickled with excitement as she felt him kneel over the top of her, one knee either side of left leg.

"Up," he growled quietly.

Eva sat up off the pillows and found herself pressed against his body. She reached forward and held on to his legs to steady herself. The doctor's hands caught her waist and stroked her skin lightly before hooking into the edge of her top. She let go of him just long enough for Zed to lift her shirt off and throw it onto the couch. Warm hands returned to her waist, his thumbs brushing her ribs lightly sending goose bumps across her skin.

"Better now?" He asked, his voice barely above a course whisper.

Eva nodded, "Your turn."

Zed chuckled, deep and quiet, "Ya promised ya'd sleep."

"I will," she told him, plucking at a material fold on his thigh. "After."

"After…?" Zed rolled onto his side of the bed and rested on his back. "Eva, we agreed."

Eva turned onto her side to face him and reached across to his jacket. "I know," She said, undoing the first few buttons. "And I'll make good on my promise just as soon as you're… comfortable."

She finished on his buttons and pushed his jacket open but instead of finding skin, she found another layer of material.

"Up," she ordered just as he had.

The doctor sat up dutifully and let her push the jacket off his shoulders. He bundled it up and threw it at the couch then leant back on his hands, awaiting her next move. She carefully brought a knee over his legs and knelt above him.

"Eva," he warned but he reached a hand forward to her thigh and stroked it softly.

"Zed," She purred.

His hand worked its way up her thigh and played with the edge of her underwear just below her hip, "This ain't the plan."

Eva's whole body felt as though it was vibrating with a current from each of his movements. She ignored his words and followed his actions, lowering her hands to find the bottom of his shirt. The warmth of his skin radiated through the fabric and she yanked it up out from the brim of his pants. The doctor took his hand away from her leg and reached over to his back. The shirt was off in one swift movement and cast over onto the couch.

He rested back down onto the pillows while Eva hovered above him, her fingertips exploring the soft hair that covered the doctor's chest and made a line down to the top of his pants. She found the button and pushed it through, then pulled on the zip…

Zed's hand caught her wrists quickly and she jumped at the sudden movement. "Thought ya had trouble with pants," he said.

"I figured it out," She smirked into the darkness.

He tugged on her wrists prompting Eva to edge forward on her knees. He guided her touch back to his chest and returned his hands to her thighs, massaging them gently, his fingers brushing over her backside occasionally.

"Keeping them on?" She tugged at the brim of his pants, just beside her inner thigh.

Zed pushed down on her legs, forcing her down onto his lap. At the same time he bucked his hips up and Eva felt his arousal straining against the thin layers of cloth that separated them. A small gasp escaped her mouth as he grinded against her and then fell back down with an irritated moan.

"Safer this way," He murmured after a pause. "C'mon now," Zed pulled her forward off his lap, "Sleep."

He lifted her leg back over and then pulled her into his side, so she could cuddle up against him as she had the night before. Eva wanted to protest but he wrapped his arm around her and held her still.

"Sleep, baby," He whispered into her hair.

Eva stared into the darkness, feeling both energized and drowsy at the same time.

The murky window had an orange glow when Eva's eyes opened. It was mid afternoon and the bed beside her was empty. She sat up and looked around the room. Zed's clothes were gone and hers were neatly piled on the chair. The thumping in her head seemed to get worse the more she moved so she closed her eyes and lay down again.

Later on, a knock at the door stirred her awake. It was dark now and Eva's head seemed to appreciate the lack of light. She sat up, pulling the covers over herself, and called out.

"Good, yer up," Zed smiled when he saw she was sitting up. "Brought ya some food."

Eva returned his smile, struggling to remember all the details of last night and why she felt a blush when she looked at him.

"Nothin' special," he said as he placed the tray on her lap. "Just meat and mash."

She thanked him and started to eat, instantly feeling better, "Mm! So good!"

"I'll be back later t' check on ya," He closed the door as he left.

Eva frowned at Zed's abrupt departure and tried to remember what had happened. There was a vague memory of Moxxi telling her to make a move. Watching two people play darts, being carried out of the bar… then the memories came flooding back; the kiss at the door, the kiss in bed, undressing one another and the moment Zed had press up underneath her. Her muscles tensed at the enjoyable memory and she squirmed slightly, smiling to herself.

She finished her dinner, dressed and wandered down to the kitchen with the empty plate. Zed wasn't there so she quickly washed her plate and went in search of him. The surgery was empty which normally meant that he was in the lab but when she couldn't find him their either, she decided that he must have gone out. A small stab of jealousy prickled down her spine at the memory of Moxxi talking about how handsome the doctor was. Eva began to walk back up the stairs but then paused and made for the front door instead.

Zed wasn't at the bar when Eva arrived. Moxxi greeted her warmly and cupped her face, "Someone needs a hangover cure!"

The slender woman poured Eva a glass of dark, red juice and handed it to her. "Drink up, sweetie." She said. "You'll feel better."

For some reason those words reminded Eva of something Zed had said last night; _yer gonna see it all differently in the morning._ She wondered if the doctor had left to avoid seeing her; that maybe _he_ felt differently in the morning. He had certainly left the room quickly with barely more than a few words.

"Hey Moxxi," Eva called across to the woman who was chatting to man in a slick black helmet.

The barkeep bid her customer goodbye and made her way over, "You okay, honey?"

"I'm okay," Eva played with the rim of her glass. "I just wanted to ask..."

"Go ahead, honey," Moxxi urged.

"I... was... hm," Eva couldn't quite work out what to say.

"What happened, sugar?" Her voice was low and full of concern.

"I don't really know..." Eva sighed. "It was all going pretty well, I thought, but now he's just gone and it's kind of late. I don't know what to think, I would have thought a note or something?"

"Oh, sugar!" Moxxi beamed. "How was it?"

"What do you mean?"

"With Zed, honey. I assume that's what you're telling me? Did you have fun, like I said?"

"No, well... we didn't really... you know. We just kissed," Eva decided to leave the rest out. "But then he started acting weird and said that I'd feel differently when I was sober so I tried to convince him that I was fine and we kissed again but now he's just gone." Eva shrugged, helplessly. "I don't know what to think. Maybe he didn't really feel the same way and I forced myself on him. Maybe _he_ regrets it? Oh geez, I have to find somewhere else to stay." Eva looked around the bar as though someone with a "House for Rent" sign would be sitting in a booth.

"Oh, sweetie," Moxxi cooed, taking her hand kindly. "There's no way he would regret it."

Eva shook her head and turned back to her, "Why couldn't he just leave a note?! _Gone fishing…_ You know? _Get out of my house, you whore,_ like - something! _"_

Moxxi laughed heartily, "Oh my goodness, sweetie! You're worrying for nothing!"

"How do you know?" Eva asked, exasperated. "He could be at a bar telling all his friends about the crazy woman who read too much into the situation."

"Well for starters, honey, this is the only bar," Moxxi told her. "But besides that, you need to take a deep breath and relax. He's probably just on an errand."

Eva realized that only a hour or so had passed since Zed left, "Huh, you might be right."

"I know I am sugar," Moxxi winked.

Eva was most of the way through scrubbing down the kitchen benches when the front door creaked open and then closed with a quiet click. Footsteps crossed the surgery and made their way to the stairs. "Zed?" She called from the other room.

The footsteps paused, turned and walked through to the kitchen.

"Oh, there y'are," he half smiled at her, his hands clutched behind his back. "What're ya doin' there?"

"Cleaning," Eva said motioning to the uncluttered benches and degreased stove.

She waited for some kind of recognition of last night; a kiss, an apology, an awkward we-made-a-mistake speech followed by the get-out-of-my-house line. _Anything._

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower," he said at length. "Don't work to hard 'n pull out my stitches," He called as he left.

Eva stared at the now empty doorway. The clunk of the water pipes reverberated through the house a moment later and she couldn't help but think that perhaps it was a good time to make her escape.

At the top of the landing she looked towards the bathroom, the door slightly ajar, steam churning in the beam of light that shone down the hallway. Leaning against the banister she thought over everything she could remember from last night, wondering if she had missed some clue that could tell her what to do next. Over the past few days, she had felt incredibly comfortable in Zed's home but suddenly she felt like a stranger, a trespasser inflicting themselves on an uncomfortable host.

Turning away with a sigh, she opened the door to the bedroom. There wasn't much to collect but her old shield and pistol but she wanted them all the same.

In the middle of the bed was bunch of beautiful wild flowers, a rare amazement in such a wasteland. She moved into the room for a better look, there was no note or anything to indicate that they were hers but a small group of butterflies in her tummy were hopeful.

The clunk of the water pipes sounded through the house once more making Eva gasp and leap away from the bouquet. She turned on the spot several times before rushing back towards the kitchen, holding her breath the whole way.

Before too long, Zed appeared in the kitchen once more. He wasn't wearing his lab jacket, just a plain white tee that clung to his muscular chest and arms. His graying, wet hair was combed back and he smiled his disarming, wolfish grin.

"I got ya these," He said, there was a hint of uncertainty to his voice but he held out the flowers all the same.

"That's really thoughtful of you," Eva beamed, realizing how right Moxxi had been when she said he was old fashioned. "They're beautiful."

"Kitchen looks great," he said looking around. "Never seen it -" He frowned and moved towards her. "You okay?" He asked, grabbing her chin and looking at her face with clinical concern. "Ya looked flushed, have ya drank much water?"

"I'm fine," Eva pulled her face away, feeling guilty about seeing the flowers before they were given to her.

"Ya might have a fever," Zed went on.

"No, no" Eva breathed, looking down at the pretty flowers. "I probably just need some fresh air."

Wanna go fer a walk?" He offered. "S'cold out."

"Grab us some jackets, I'll just put these in water," It felt so strange to be going on a date in Pandora. Did people still do this?

The night was cool and still, the streets were empty and a giant moon loomed overhead, lighting the city with its pale glow.

"Which way?" Eva asked, only knowing the way to Moxxi's.

"Well, Sanctuary isn't that big, really," Zed told her.

"What about a stroll outside the city?" She asked. "Is it safe?"

"Up t' a point," He lead them down a sets of stairs and towards the enormous scrap metal gates. "Yer recoverin' well," he said as they walked. "I'd say it's almost time to take the stitches out."

"Really?" Eva thought she might be like this a while longer. "I'm looking forward to having normal skin again."

"There'll be a scar," He reminded her, worriedly. "I don't…"

"I know," She cut him off. "But I think I will like it."

"You'll still be…" He cleared his throat and abruptly changed topic. "Wanna avoid that place, if ya can," He said pointing to a place called Scooters.

"Moxxi's son, right?" She remembered. "Can't be that bad."

"Well, Moxxi isn't so bad," Zed said. "But that guy's a cretin. Yer not gonna wanna meet him. Every love interest he's ever had has wound up dead."

"That can't be true," Eva laughed.

His protectiveness made her smile.

"You cold?" Zed said, pausing. "We can go back."

"No, I'm fine," She answered. "I'm not ready just yet."

"Here," Zed pulled his jacket off and threw it around her shoulders, ignoring Eva's protests. "Don't want ya catchin' a cold"

"Thanks," She pulled his jacket around her tightly. "But won't you get cold now?"

"Nah," He shook his head.

They walked through the gates and out into the open land. Snowy mountains bordered the Northern side of the city while deep, cavernous ravines stretched around to the West. A rak screeched in the distance and dived towards the earth, disappearing into the darkness. Zed talked about Sanctuary, about how he had come to live there after his town had been overrun. Eva enjoyed listening to him describe each of the central rebellion leaders and smiled as he offered to introduce her to the Vault Hunters she had admired for so long.

They stopped on a small hill some distance from the city. The view over Sanctuary was stunning, the lights of each building melted into a speckled glow of white and orange.

"Eva…" Zed rubbed his chin and took a seat on a nearby rock. "I just don't wanna ruin this by sayin' something that might upset ya but…"

"Uh oh," Panic coursed through Eva's stomach. Maybe this wasn't a date. Maybe this was just an elaborate way of letting someone go. "What is it?"

The doctor cleared his throat, hesitating.

"Please just tell me," She sighed. "Whatever it is, I think I'd rather know."

"Just wanted t' ask… how much ya remembered… from last night," He said slowly and then added, "I mean, it ain't nothing we can't just put down t' rak ale and move on with, y'know?"

"Do you want to move on?" Eva played with a pebble, avoiding his gaze.

"I just thought, y'know," He shifted uncomfortably. "I wasn't exactly…" he paused again to scratch at his chin and neck. "Gentlemanly."

A bubble of laughter escaped Eva's mouth, "Oh…?"

"Please don't be like that, girly" he gave her a pained expression. "I resisted ya as much as I could but I'm just a man… and yer…" he sighed. "Well, I told ya that ya'd feel different the next day 'n… well, thought I'd do the righ' thing 'n make sure ya didn't wanna change yer mind." Zed scraped the back of his neck with his hand. "I certainly ain't the most eligible bachelor, ya could do a hell've a lot better."

"What?" Eva blushed at his comment; it was a welcome and sweet reassurance. "I don't want anyone else."

"Yer sure?" he stopped fidgeting to look up at her. "Feel like I'm pushin' my luck jus' askin' but there's plenty o' better looking men who-."

"Don't be crazy," Eva cut him off. "I want you."

The doctor gave her a one sided grin, "So last night… yer remember?"

"Depends," Eva smirked. "It's all a bit foggy… you mentioned being ungentlemanly, did something happen?"

"Ah, geez," Zed looked past her to the city. "I thought ya…" he stood up and walked away a little, then turned suddenly, "I kissed ya. Twice. And some other stuff. Nothing serious but…" He scratched the back of his neck again. "I ain't some creep, I never wanted… if yer gonna get mad, just slap me. I shoulda known better, I know."

"You know, it's sort of coming back," Eva frowned, pretending to try and remember. She walked over to him. "But I think maybe a _physical_ queue might help bring things back."

"Oh," Zed smirked, catching onto her game. "Might be able t' oblige…"

"So we left Moxxi's," Eva reached out and laid her fingertips lightly on his tummy. "And we arrived at the front door… and I think you might've…" She stepped in closer to him, her hand sliding around to his back, the other one coming to rest on his chest. Zed's arms wrapped around her firmly, pulling her in tight. "I just can't remember what happened after that."

One of the doctors hands found it's way under the jackets and onto her waist while the other tangled itself in her hair. He leant down, teasing her with a hint of his lips but not kissing her.

"Mighta been somethin' like this," He whispered against her mouth.

He closed the gap between their lips and kissed her deeply. Eva returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm. Within moments, they made their way onto the dusty earth, Zed pulling at her clothes lustfully. Eva moved her legs apart to straddled him, becoming so quickly aroused that she barely felt him tear her jackets away. She broke away and clawed at his shirt, wanting to feel his chest as she had last night. Zed lent up and pulled it off speedily, then drew her face back to his. Her hands travel around his firm muscles and found their way down to his pants they fumbled with the button.

"Wait," Zed stopped her.

Eva caught her breath and pressed herself down onto him, "You sure?"

She felt his arousal pulse through the fabrics between them. He looked down at her body hungrily, clutching her hips and guiding them to rock back and forth.

He rumbled a groan and pushed up against her, encouraging the movement. She bit her bottom lip and grinded down against him hard.

He moaned gruffly and chuckled, "Yer not so sweet as ya look."

Eva smiled wickedly, grabbed the bottom of her top and pulled it over her head.

"Mmm," he growled, reaching for her breasts as she continued to move. "C'm'ere," a strong hand pulled her face back to his.

Zed pushed her over onto the pile of jackets beside them, "Pants." His fingers undid the buttons in moments and Eva wriggled out of them, watching as he knelt up to undo his own.

"Here," Eva whispered and pushed up off the ground to assist. "Let me."

She pulled the belt away and undid the button, her fingers lightly brushing over him, teasing. He breathed a heavy, deep sigh as she released him, "Ohh, fuck."

Eva took him into her mouth, lustfully. His moans sending pulses of pleasure through her own body. He let her control their rhythm at first, slow tormenting licks and sucks, before becoming too worked up and taking control. His hand twisted itself in her hair and he pushed into her deeper, Eva feeling each thrust massage the back of her throat until it ached pleasurably.

Zed slowed and grinned down at her, "Yer turn." He pushed her back down onto the jackets and kissed her inner thigh. She lay back and breathed in the cool night air, trying to steady her pulse. His tongue worked its way up and she felt bold fingers pull her wet underwear aside. Eva heard a low rumble of desire from Zed before feeling his tongue glide along the length of her, stopping to tease as it reached the top. She gasped as it sent a wave of intense bliss through her body.

"You taste gooood," He growled and took another pass.

He continued with tantalizing licks, until she could no longer stand it then finally pushed his tongue into her. Eva groaned and writhed as her body ached for more, the sensation mounting in her body started to swell. "Please," She whispered.

Zed trailed kissed up her tummy, his rough stubble tickling and scratching along her skin. He stopped to massage and tongue her breasts before finally reaching her face where he kissed her deeply. She wrapped her legs around his body and urged him into her. Zed held back, prolonging the moment before he entered. "Zed," She grumbled, tingling with anticipation.  
He gave her a roguish grin, "Yes?"

"C'mon," She whispered.

"What?" He smirked. "What is it?" He moved so that his excitement pressed against her, gently pushing into her only enough to tease.

"Zed," Eva breathed. "Do it."

"Do what?" He thrust only slightly deeper, then pulled away, hovering on the edge. "What do ya want?"

"Fuck me," She panted, arching into him.

He plunged into her, groaning deeply as he did, the surrender giving Zed as much enjoyment as it did Eva. "Oh, yes," she cried as he started to move with a rhythm.

Between the cold night air and the radiating heat of Zed's skin moving against hers, Eva's head started to spin. Each thrust sent a renewed wave of pleasure that caused her to gasp and writhe. She moved her hands to his shoulders and pushed gently until he understood and rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him. This suited her better, she sat up and moved against him, feeling his arousal deep inside her. Zed pushed away from the ground and held her body close, his head on her chest as they rocked against each other.

The pleasure mounted to the point where Zed's rough and staggered breaths against her chest sent Eva to the edge. "Zed…" She warned.

"I know," He murmured.

They tensed and allowed the shared bliss pulse through their heated bodies.

Zed's hands slid down to her legs as he fell back with a satisfied huff. Eva nestled in beside him, enjoying the stillness of the night for a moment. He wrapped his arm around her as their warmth stated to ebb away into the cold dark.

"Better get ya back," Zed murmured. "S'too cold to be lying like this fer long."

"Just a little longer," She said, clinging to his body.

He took a deep breath, a puff of white mist escaping his mouth as he exhaled. "Ya know," He said, looking down at her. "I reckon even my operatin' table would be more comfortable." He shuffled slightly and reached around behind his back, then threw a particularly large rock away.

"Hmmm," Eva sat up and eyed him playfully. "Well that sounds like fun…"


End file.
